Winning When You Lose
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: After losing a bet with Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 agrees to do girly things with her for a day, but their fun is disrupted by a long-time enemy.


**Shout out to JBlaser, who requested that I do this story.**

**Thanks to this awesome person, I've made a decision.**

**I shall now be taking requests.**

**If I owned Codename: Kids Next Door, I'd try to get the Galactic Kids Next Door series greenlit again. Of course, I know Mr. Warburton has promised to try again in the future. Bless his heart.**

...

_"Okay, how much do you wanna bet that Numbuh 4 beats Numbuh 2?"_

_"If Numbuh 4 beats Numbuh 2, I'll go with you on your next candy mission."_

_"And if he doesn't?"_

_"You have to do girly things with me all day."_

_"Oh boy."_

_"So, do we have a deal?"_

_"Guess Numbuh 5 wouldn't mind either way. Deal."_

_..._

"Are you kidding me?!" Numbuh 5 cried, staring at the table.

Numbuh 2 smirked at Numbuh 4, who was staring incredulously at his hand. Numbuh 2 had successfully pinned it to the table.

Numbuh 3 turned her head and grinned at Numbuh 5, "You know what that means!"

Numbuh 5 looked back at her blankly for a moment before replying, "Alright, we had a deal, it's only fair. Let's just get this over with."

"Yay!"

...

"Uh, Numbuh 3? Are you sure you're applying that right?"

"Hold still, Numbuh 5!"

"Okay, okay."

The first thing Numbuh 3 had decided for them to do was give each other makeovers.

"Done!" Numbuh 3 cheered, "Take a look!"

Numbuh 5 turned to the mirror and almost instantly cracked up at what she saw.

There was red lipstick smeared all around her mouth, blue eyeshadow all around her eyes, and a ton of red blush all over her cheeks.

"K-Kuki, I... I look like a clow-own!" Numbuh 5 gasped through laughter.

Numbuh 3 frowned, "Is it bad?"

Numbuh 5 turned to her, "No, no, not bad at all. Numbuh 5 just wasn't expecting to look like this."

"Well I think you look pretty!"

"Thanks," replied Numbuh 5, "now it's your turn."

...

"Wow!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, gazing at her reflection, "I look beautiful!"

Now, unlike how Numbuh 5's face turned out, Numbuh 3's makeup was done neatly.

The lilac eyeshadow made her eyes look brighter. Her face seemed to glow from the light dusting of pink blush, and her smile seemed sweeter with pale pink lipstick.

Numbuh 5 shrugged, "Numbuh 5 may have picked up a few tips from watching Cree do her makeup. This was actually kind of fun."

"Well the fun's not over yet!"

"So, what's next?"

...

"A tea party!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

Numbuh 3 leaned over to pour Numbuh 5 some tea, which overflowed out of the cup and spilled over in her lap.

"Yow!" Numbuh 5 cried, "That's hot!"

"Oops, sorry Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 5 smiled at Numbuh 3, carefully taking the teapot, "It's alright, but maybe Numbuh 5 should pour the tea."

...

"Ready, Numbuh 5?"

"I think so!"

"Come on out and show us how you look!"

"'Us'?" Numbuh 5 asked, stepping out of her room in a pink frilly dress, "Numbuh 5 thought it was just us two in the treehouse."

"It is." Numbuh 3 replied, then added, "Aww, you look adorable, Numbuh 5!"

Numbuh 5 bit her lip, trying not to laugh again, "Thanks, now it's your turn."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Numbuh 3 cried.

"Hello, girls."

Numbuh 5 turned to the source of the menacing voice, "Cree."

Cree had broken into the treehouse, in full Teen Ninja uniform.

"That's right, si- what the heck are you wearing?!"

"We were having a fashion show!" Numbuh 3 replied cheerily, then added in an annoyed tone, "That is, until you rudely interrupted!"

Cree stared blankly at her little sister for a moment, then started snickering, which turned into full-out laughter.

"Th-this is comedy gold! I can't b-believe- Abby!" Cree looked at her sister through tears of laughter, wheezing and snorting, "H-how... how did you let her... talk you into this?!"

Numbuh 5 glared at Cree, who was now rolling around on the floor, "We made a bet, and Numbuh 5 lost. But for your information, Cree, Numbuh 5's actually been having a lot of fun!"

"You have?" Numbuh 3 asked, incredulous.

Numbuh 5 smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while since Numbuh 5 has had some quality time with you. You're one of my best friends, Numbuh 3. That's why Numbuh 5 agreed to this whole thing in the first place."

Numbuh 3 beamed and started to tear up, then she threw her arms around Numbuh 5.

"Maybe we should save the hugging for later." Numbuh 5 told her.

"Why?"

Numbuh 5 pointed at her sister, who was still laughing, "We still gotta deal with her."

"Oh, I have a plan for that," Numbuh 3 smirked deviously.

...

"You can't do this to me!" Cree yelled as her sister (who was back in her regular clothes) tightened the knot in her bindings.

"We'll let you go home as soon as we come back." Numbuh 5 replied.

As Numbuh 5 folded up her older sister's Battle Ready Armor and stuffed it in her cap, Numbuh 3 was fiddling with the T.V. remote.

The girls had bound Cree to a chair in front of the T.V.

"Oh, and if Numbuh 5 was you, she wouldn't try to move the chair. We've already bolted it to the floor."

"I'll get you for this, Abby!" Cree yelled, then noticed what was playing on the T.V. "No. You didn't."

"Oh," replied Numbuh 3 cheekily, "We did."

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys..._

"No no no NOOOO!"

Numbuh 5 chuckled, "Yes yes yes _yes_."

"Now can we hug?" Numbuh 3 asked, spreading her arms.

Numbuh 5 smiled at her, "Of course we can. Victory hug."

The two girls hugged each other, then Numbuh 3 got an idea, "Since the day isn't quite over yet, how about we do one more activity?"

As they pulled apart, Numbuh 5 nodded, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

...

"Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 turned to her friend, who was happily licking her ice cream.

"Yeah?"

Numbuh 5 grinned and took a lick from her own cone, "This day has been one of the most fun days Numbuh 5 has had yet."

"Really?" Numbuh 3's eyes widened.

"Sure, you and I got to spend quality time together, and get back at Cree, and Numbuh 5 wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Awww," replied Numbuh 3, "that has to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. And people say a lot of nice things about me according to my Mom."

Numbuh 5 chuckled, "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe next time, you could take me on one of your candy missions."

Back at the treehouse, Cree was still tied up.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for this, Abby. YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!"

**End Transmission?**

...

**Once again, your idea totally rocked, JBlaser.**

**Reviews and requests are encouraged, flames are not.**


End file.
